lotuschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hasuki
Hasuki (蓮紀, lit lotus chronicle) is the main and titular character of the series. His nickname is The Record Keeper. Although originally the other part of the Onmyou, he took the form of a heavenly satori. After consuming many of The Weaver's eyes, he transformed into the Third Hakutaku. Appearance Original With a slender build, Hasuki is pretty much the picture of charming. Two tone hair goes all the way to the backs of his knees, but it'd be longer if it was straightened - usually it holds some form of curls, like clouds. It begins black but fades to white beginning around the mid back. Although he has three spots for eyes, only the one on his forehead is over open. The other two, where normal human eyes are, are always closed. Even if he were to open them, he wouldn't be able to see with these specific ones. His eyes, even the blind ones, are a bright, sky blue. Despite the other two being closed all the time, he has divine red markings at the outside corners. His ears are pointed and he has both top and bottom fangs. The lotus medal on the front of his clothing shows a mirror on the other side. Post-Disappearance of Rei His appearance is not of his own will. He takes on many different appearances, including different sexes. Post-Shrine of the Purple Sea No longer blind, he normally uses the two 'human' eyes. The third eye is treated as 'tertiary' and a marking is present, though he can open the marking at will and use it. There are six similar markings on his sides, three on each. His normal eye color is now gray with gold circles surrounding the pupil. When he utilizes the eyes, they turn completely gold. He has short black hair with bangs that cover the third eye. His outfit resembles a white cheongsam with pink trimming and accents. He normally wears a white doctor's coat over this, as well. His pants are white with pink accents. However, he also wears modified white hanfu (with pink trimming and accents) or white yukata at times. Personality The "yang" half of the Onmyou. He has a bright personality. Clever and full of wit, he’s always looking on the bright side. He gets along well with Lihua, even if it’s not outwardly apparent. He’s rarely frustrated, but he is kind of stupid, always doing reckless things based on whims. He loves life and everything it has to offer, and he’ll offer only the best in return. He deeply, deeply loves the Weaver. He’d do anything to ensure his safety. Because he doesn’t have any "offensive" abilities, he’s a little self conscious about doing such a thing. He cares for Lihua and Rei as well, attempting to ensure their safety, too. As time goes on, he grows more paranoid of everything around him, particularly after the curse is first seen. While in the World of After, he adopts a philandering and hypersexual persona that proves to be a coping mechanism later on. He's deeply troubled about forgetting things and has deep seated trust issues. When Maeda is unsealed and fully integrated, he forgoes that persona for the most part, though he has trouble trusting others still. He's also even more paranoid. Abilities Ambivalence The ability to recall anything and everything. He uses what Lihua tells him about the threads to write down their tale in a scroll using this ability. Ambivalence is also what he uses to force Lihua, Rei, and eventually the Weaver to recall their past worlds. When he does not have access to Lihua or the Weaver, he uses the scroll as a journal of his daily life. He can only use the third eye located on his forehead to use Ambivalence, unless he has complete access to his entire share of eyes. Hakutaku Gained only after becoming the Third Hakutaku, Hasuki has the ability to transform into an oxen chimera. Strangely, when in this form, all of his eyes are open save for the 'normal' pair. He can change his size at will, though he can be no smaller than about a foot tall and no taller than one hundred feet. He can only take on this form when the eyes are unsealed and/or being utilized. Holy Fire He can create holy fire used to destroy negative energies or beings as a hakutaku. He normally strays away from using this. Fragmentation He can create fragments of himself after becoming the Third Hakutaku to send to other worlds. Although he doesn't have enough power to see through them, these fragments watch over and protect a target. Ono no Takamura Ono no Takamura (小野篁) is the name and identity the fragmentation of Hasuki takes in the World of Words. Shirabe Shirabe (調, lit tone, key, harmonize) is the fragmentation of Hasuki in the World of Bloom. For a long while, she manages to stave off the effects of the curse on Rei. Synopsis Category:Characters